Cross acadamy Online chat
by Puppyandkitty19
Summary: This is jsut them messaging back and forth
1. Chapter 1

_Yuki and Kaname have logged on_

Yuki: ah so this is the schools new online chat

Kaname: yep

Yuki: oh hi Kaname

Kaname: Hey Yuki ^_^

_Zero logs on_

Zero: hey Yuki

Yuki: hi Zero

Kaname: Zero..

Zero: Kaname..

Yuki: wow it just go awkward.. O.o

_Aido and Akatsuki loged on_

Aido: HAI YUKI ^^

Yuki: well I think I'll go now o.o

Kaname: Yuki ):

_Yuki loged off_

Zero: I see yuki every night :P

Kaname: T_T

Zero: I see her night and day

Kaname: T-T

Zero: I stayed with her the other night too :D

Kaname: T^T

Akatsuki: Uh ill go too

_Ruka loged on_

Ruka: hi guys ^_^

Akatsuki: nvm ill stay o..o

Aido: HAHHA

Akatsuki: excuse me for a moment

Ruka: sure ^_^

Aido: UH OH O..O

_Shiki and Rima log on_

Shiki: haha

Aido: jgsfdlklfgfdlg

Rima: O.o

Ruka: 0_0

Kaname: T^T

Zero: oh wait Yuki is here, bye :D

_Zero logs off_

Shiki: ouch, Kaname

Kaname: shut it Shiki T^T

Akatsuki: back

Rima: wbk ^^

Akatsuki: it sound like your losing your girl Kaname

Ruka: oh really :)

Kaname: sadly it seems like it -_-

_Logs on_

Ruka: im here for you ;)

Kaname: thxs

Aido: back and in pain x.-

Shiki: haha

Aido: you don't talk much do you Rima?

_Rima logs off_

Rima: need any company Kaname? ^^

Kaname: it doesn't matter..

Ruka: hold on I'll be right over

Akatsuki: well that ruined my day ):

Shiki: im

_Shiki and Akatsuki log off_

Kaname: Rima must of got Shiki XD

Aido: I feel like im being watched..

Ruka: back with Kaname ^_^

Kaname: I didn't actually think you were going to come to my room O.O

Ruka: well now im here

Aido: be careful Kaname, if you know what I mean

Kaname: uh O.O

: …..

Aido: who

Ruka: are

Aido: you?

Ruka: perfect harmony ^^

: ruka D:

Ruka: yes?

: Ima get you D:, but first get of Kaname's room

Ruka: why ._.

: cause its me Yuki D:

Ruka: oh crap, well bye

_Ruka logs off_

: bye Kaname ^^

Kaname: bye Yuki ^_^

_Yuki and Kanme log out_

Aido: EPIC

Aido: ._.

Aido :D


	2. Chapter 2

_Ieatpuppies35 and kid687 and abcd loged on_

Abcd: hi

Ieatpuppies: hai –nibbles on a puppy-

Abcd: um.. o.O

Kid687: when did this become a roleplay chat

Ieatpuppies: since I just ate that puppy

Kid687: that's works then

Abcd: haha

Kid687: -eats popcorn-

_Yuki vampires logs on_

Yuki vampires: hey ^^

Abcd: hey Yuki –waves-

Yuki vampires: yes roleplay :D

Ieatpuppies: -eats another puppy- yum :)

Yuki vampires: OMG O..O

Kid687: yeah

_Vampgirl15 logs on_

Vampgirl15: hey Yuki and you other people

Yuki vampire: hello

Ieatpuppies: your either Rima or Ruka

Vampgirl15: neither

Abcd: who are you O.o

Vampgirl15: Seiren

Abcd; ah ok

_i pocky and pockylovermodel876_

Kid687: hi Shiki, hi Rima

i pocky: um hi kid

pockylovermodel876: hey Yuki

Yuki vampires: hey

i pocky: um who is who?

Yuki vampires: idk, sadly

Ieatpuppies: hi persons

_Vampyhunter12 loged on_

Yuki vampires: hey Zero

Vampyhunter12: hey Yuki ^_^

Yuki vampires: -hugs zero-

_i pocky and pockylovermodel876 log out_

Vampyhunter12: is Kaname on?

Yuki vampires: I don't think so

Vampyhunter12: Sweet :D –picks up yuki running away-

Yuki vampires: um ok? O.o

Kid786: .-.

Abcd: T^T

Yuki vampires: well I found kaname

Abcd: PUT HER DOWN D:

Vampyhunter12: I'd rather not :P

Abcd: NOW D:

Vamphunter12: -runs faster

Ieatpuppies: AIDO IS OUT WITH AKATSUKI

Yuki vampires; Bye

_Ieatpuppies and kid786 log out_

Imagetyouzero: -tackles zero- D:

Yuki vampires: flies into a tree face first-

Vampyhunter12: nice going mr. prince

Imagetyouzero: YUKI D:

Imagetyouzero: -runs to yuki and picks her up running her to safety-

Vampyhunter12: I'll be back later

_Vampyhunter12 logs out_

Yuki vampires: thxs kaname ;)

Imagetyouzero: your welcome

Yuki vampires; well I have to go bye

Imagetyouzero: bye –leans in towards her face-

_Yuki_ _vampires logs out_

Imagetyouzero: 

Imagetyouzero: D':


	3. Chapter 3

_Yuki vampires and Dormgirl log on_

Yuki vampires: Hai Yori ^_^

Dormgirl: hey Yuki

Yuki vampires: its so funny were talking on here but in the same room

Dormgirl: yeah I guess it is

Yuki vampires: ugh I have to go patrol soon

Dormgirl: that stinks

Yuki vampires: yeah actually does sometimes

Dormgirl: well have fun

Yuki vampires: thanks but I don't have to go yet

Dormgirl: oh ok

_Vampyhunter12 logs on_

Vampyhunter12: hey Yori, hey Yuki

Dormgirl: hi zero

Yuki vampires: Hey zero ^.^

Dormgirl: well I have to study, bye zero, bye yuki

Yuki vampires: bye

_Dormgirl logs off_

Yuki vampires: don't forget we have to patrol then

Vampyhunter12: I wont forget cause you keep nagging me in my ear

Yuki vampires: whats that supposed to mean D:

Vampyhunter12: :P

Yuki vampires: your mean zero

Vampyhunter12: aww thank you

_Ieatpuppies logs on_

Ieatpuppies: hey guys

Vampyhunter12: -_-

Yuki vampires: AIDO CHANGE YOUR NAME D:

Ieatpuppies: why?

Yuki vampires: cause its such a sick name

Ieatpuppies: and your point?

Yuki vampires: I'll tell kaname then D:

Ieatpuppies: fine

Iamyouridol: is that better?

Yuki vampires: I guess -_-

Iamyouridol: ok ._.

Vampyhunter12: see ya later Yuki

_Vampyhunter12 loged out_

Iamyouridol: hey Yuki let's go out later

Yuki vampires: um thaxs but no thanks Aido

Iamyouridol: come on Yuki, I wont bite

Iamyouridol: or at least not yet

Yuki vampires: Aido please stop D:

_Purebloodprince19 logs on_

Iamyouridol: Kaname doesn't have to know

Purebloddprince19: I don't have to know what?

Iamyouridol: nothing Kaname O..O

Purebloodprince19: Aido tell me!

Iamyouridol: no D:

Purebloodprince19: will you tell me Yuki?

Yuki vampires: Aido wants to drink my blood DX

Purebloodprince19: Aido.. D

Iamyouridol: IM SORRY DORMLEADER KURAN

Yuki vampires: :D

Purebloodprince19: I'll deal with you later Aido

Iamyouridol: ok Kaname

_Iamyouridol logs out_

Purebloodprince19: so how are you tonight Yuki?

Yuki vampires: im good. Yourself?

Purebloodprince12: that's good and im ok

Yuki vampire: just ok?

Purebloodprince12: yeah..

Yuki vampires: :/

Purebloodprince12: are you patroling later?

Yuki vampires: yeah

Purebloodprince12: well I have to go deal with Aido, so I will see you later

Yuki vampires: ok, bye Kaname ^_^

_Purebloodprince12 logs off_

Yuki vampires: I love you kaname….

_Yuki_ _vampires logs off_


	4. Chapter 4

_Alonevampire and Pockylovermodel876 log on_

Alonevampire: Hey Rima

Pockylovermodel876: Hey Ruka

Alonevampire: Are you going to homecoming?

Pockylovermodel876: yeah are you?

Alonevampire: yeah

Alonevampire: Are you going with Shiki

Pockylovermodel876: Of course

Pockylovermodel876: Who are you going with?

Alonevampire: I want to go with Kaname but he will never ask me D:

Pockylovermodel15: aww im sorry D:

Alonevampire: its ok..

Pockylovermodel876: maybe he will end up asking you

Alonevampire: I wish

Alonevampire: he will probably go with Yuuki or something

Pockylovermodel876: Im sorry Ruka..

Alonevampire: Your lucky you have Shiki

Pockylovermode876l: don't worry you'll find the right guy

Alonevampire: you really think so

Pockylovermodel876: yea

_Yuukilovesvampires logged on_

Yuukilovesvampires: hi there

_Alonevampire logs off_

Yuukilovesvampires: aww what did I do?

Pockylovermodel876: it doesn't matter

_Purebloodprince12 logs on_

Purebloodprince12: hey Rima , hey Yuuki

Pockylovermodel876: well I have to go get my dress

_Pockeylovermodel876_

Purebloodprince12: ah yes that reminds me

Yuukilovesvampires: Hm?

_Ilovemylittlegirl logs on_

Purebloodprince12: Will..you go to homecoming with me…?

Yuukilovesvampires: Oh yes of course Kaname

Purebloodprince12: I'll send your dress over later

Yuukilovesvapires: ok

Ilovemylittlegirl: AHHH MY YUUKI IS GROWING UP

Yuukilovesvampies: hi Cross Kaien

Ilovemylittlegirl: Just call me daddy D';

Purebloodprince12: well I have to go, bye ^_^

Yuukilovesvampire: bye kaname D:

_Purebloodprince12 logs out_

Yuukilovesvampires: I really love him…

Ilovemylittlegirl: YUUKI IS TOO YOUNG TOO LOVE DX

Yuukilovesvampires: bye daddy

_Yuukilovesvampires logs out_

Ilovemylittlegirl: you called me daddy :'D


End file.
